sitearkfandomcom-20200215-history
The Broadcaster
The Broadcaster is a member of S.I.T.E's admin team, being of lower staff status and doing mostly handy work for the facility. He tends to be found in the facilities lobby tapping pens and wearing a deity shroud. He is a disrespected Cubolic (Sybmolism / Cubism swap) Deity. Who was between ascension and descension. He is able to use Ambassadorial and Prophetic attributes and skills, being able to charm people with his inept social skills (a swap social skill) and understand peoples emotions and potentially their motives, and projecting them and predicting along with deducing them. (swap emotion skill). His lone-phophetic skill is being a technician, having skills in technology, the fine arts and music theory. His lone-ambassadorial skill would be his understanding of phonetics and root language, word history and being able to figure his way through languages he 'shouldn't be able to understand'. He is given the title 'The Broadcaster' and here is the explanation. He's buddy pewter, who roams and control our broadcasting room 'ere. He is also responsible for our code, and editing our promos. He seems to have affection for them puzzle games. Bored man I reckon? He seems to know a little too much 'bout what's up. He doesn't like it 'ere. Finds the place unnerving despite his status of admin 'stead of client. Matt gave him that title, for being good at the streams. His place is the broadcasting room, he work's there and sleeps there at nig''ht. - A.W. explaining the titles origin'' His swap deity skills are deemed very rare, but like a rare genetic disorder is shamed upon. He seems to be constantly sleeping or constantly awake either sleeping in the lobby or working until pass out in the Broadcasting room. Unlike the clients and other admins he doesn't ever attend the 5 A.M seminar. This is excused by Matt saying; He isn't keen on consistency. Doesn't like 5 A.M every Monday. Vital though, important member really. Only one excused at this moment. He is the one who performs the broadcasts. I need him, all be it his quirks. The broadcaster talks with a slur and mix between a Southern Gulf accent and a Vermont accent. He stammers when he speaks about things he likes and talks monotonously when speaking to most of the clients or new people. He's almost constantly seen wearing the white card mask. Never showing his face until he has to work or broadcast with Matt. It's implied his relationship and friendship with Matt after Matt's personality shift became very toxic. I tried to knock sense into Matt E.A. K______ , before he went through it likewise to me. It never did enough, no matter how much I tried to make him revert from it. Being the highest ambassador or prophetic is mind-breaking, better off being lower in the social status system. Less you want to become almost mentally a vegetable, out of control. Where did his legs go you ask. Friend got blown up, gave him his legs. Faithful ain't he?' - The Broadcaster'' The Broadcasters goal to swapcende was to; '''Capture something on film you find enticing, may it be a photo of video, share it with everyone. Do it, Peter. Afterward if you do it well and perhaps hit the secondary goal will swapcende. Peter's mask is a cardstock paper he make himself. Swapcenders do not have given blank masks or materials. Being a lobbyman he had spare time to create his own mask.